Antimatter Drop
Info = *Creates a volatile orb of antimatter which is steered with the aiming-reticle after being created. This particle absorbs all damage (friendly and hostile) when shot at, and once contacting a solid object it will detonate for 100 base damage + 100% / 200% / 300% / 400% of all absorbed damage as damage with an explosion radius of 5 / 8 / 10 / 15 meters. **The base damage is affected by Power Strength. **The explosion radius is not affected by Power Range. *Damage can be absorbed from other Antimatter Drop explosions and the damage multiplier is applied to the absorbed damage again: resulting in an exponential gain. *Can score headshots. *You can have multiple particles active simultaneously. *Particles will detonate on impact with anything solid including enemies, the ground, other particles, and friendly players. *Can hit enemies everywhere in the explosion radius, no matter if it is behind a wall, cover, door or any other obstruction. *The orb will follow your reticle through all three dimensions (if you look at the floor it will attempt to land on that specific piece of the floor). *Looking directly at the orb while it is relatively close to you will slow the orb down significantly as to give you a chance to shoot at it. *The particle seems to have unlimited duration until it comes into contact with a solid object. However, multiple instances of particles at the same time will cause randomly timed explosions until there is only one left. *When the particle comes into contact with an enemy, 10 damage is inflicted prior to detonation. **This damage is affected by Power Strength. *Gives Conclave rating of 15 / 15 / 38 / 60 each level. Bugs *If you are not the host or if there is lag the particle can sometimes turn invisible. *Whether hosting or not, there is a bug where zooming onto the particle will not slow it down and it will accelerate normally. |-|Tips & Tricks = *Undoubtedly if done correctly, this is the most effective ability that can be used against powerful bosses that retain a single stage of health, as a well-charged drop can deal damages up to more than 100,000 Radiation damage on a single explosion. *Using accurate weapons such as the Flux Rifle is recommended to provide continuous flow of damage to the drop. *Critical damage does not amplify the Drop further, as Critical hits does not compute on inanimate objects such as the Explosive Barrel. *Drops can be chained by launching a second mote before the first mote explodes nearby, further multiplying the damage released by the first mote. This can continue endlessly in order to result virtually unlimited amounts of damage. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 12.5 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces the base damage to 40, and contact damage to 4'''. *Maximized Power Strength increases base damage to '''229, and contact damage to 22. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. See also * Nova Category:Warframe Mods Category:Uncommon Mods Category:Mods Category:Nova Category:Mechanics Category:Update 9